I Object
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Daphne Greengrass doesn't want to marry Theodore Nott. Can Gregory Goyle get there in time and claim what is rightfully his? (Sorry if Goyle seems a bit OOC...I'm just trying to show a different side of him). Pairings include Daphne/Goyle (mainly), Daphne/Theo (bashing), and Astoria/Draco (implied). ONE-SHOT.


**a/n: So I've become obsessed with Daphne/Goyle as my Slytherin OTP. More people should ship them, there's too many Goyle haters!**

**I looked up stories on this pairing and most of them are about Daphne being in love with Blaise while in an arranged marriage to Goyle, and Goyle is depicted as a heartless troll. Soooo...I'm writing this fanfiction for the soul purpose of objecting those ideas. **

**I want to show a side of Goyle that people never care enough to write, and why he's perfect for Daphne! (I personally like Goyle, he's my favorite Slytherin guy and I wish people would stop depicting him as an ugly brute because he got wayyy better looking after CoS...don't judge me).**

**JKR OWNS ALL.**

***This is set after the Final Battle (obviously). The characters are around 19-20ish. **

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was far from being a smart witch, she wasn't even close. She got by purely on her looks; long and somewhat curly blonde hair, that fell perfectly around her face and down her back and shoulders, the signature Greengrass twinkling emerald eyes, and fair, blemish-free complexion. Calling her beautiful would be an understatement.

Even though many people thought she was as thick in the head as a cinder block, she still had feelings. These feelings were currently pent up inside of her, with tears waiting to spill down her face, which was plastered with make-up. Daphne Greengrass was not happy to be standing next to Theodore Nott at the altar, on her "wedding day", if one could even call it that.

Sure she looked stunning, in her gorgeous white gown, but the one person she desperately wanted to show up wasn't there yet. She was terrified that he wouldn't get there in time, and she'd be married off to Nott.

"Do you, Theodore Aquarius Nott, take Daphne Greengrass to be your wife?" the official asked.

"I do," Theodore said with a triumphant grin.

"And do you, Daphne Morgana Greengrass, take Theodore Aquarius Nott to be your husband?" the official asked.

"Uh..." Daphne suddenly found herself unable to speak. Everyone was watching, people would talk, but she didn't care. She couldn't go through with this.

Just then, rushing footsteps could be heard from far away, and then someone burst through the doors. "NO! STOP THE WEDDING!" Gregory Goyle yelled, shaking his fists wildly. He pulled off his Death Eater mask, and his black robes billowed behind him from running. His short brown hair was wind ruffled and his bright amber eyes were alert.

All of the guests turned and looked at him, including Daphne's father. Daphne let out a sigh of relief-maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this. "Why in the world should we do that Goyle?" Theodore growled.

"Because Daphie doesn't love you! She loves me, and ya damn well know that!" Goyle shouted furiously.

"It's true, I love him! I love Gregory Augustus Goyle and no one else! I'd rather marry some stupid mudblood than pimple-faced Nott!" Daphne found herself screaming out to the crowd, she couldn't help it.

"Excuse me but this marriage has already been set in place, there is a contract between the House of Greengrass and the House of Nott..." Theodore's father interjected angrily.

Goyle ignored this and turned desperately on Mr. Greengrass. "Why him for your daughter? I'm every bit as good as Nott Junior if not better. I too am the son of a Death Eater except even better because I've become one myself, the House of Goyle is just as pureblood and just as wealthy, I too was in Slytherin, and I actually care about Daphne...Nott doesn't," he pleaded.

The crowd was shocked, no one had ever heard Gregory Goyle talk that much. Mr. Greengrass curled his lip, looking almost impressed, almost. "I'll hand it to you, Master Goyle, your speech has moved me. However, there is still the matter of the contracts that have already been signed..." he said uneasily, shifting in his seat, scratching his chin as if he were contemplating the situation.

"The hell with a bloody piece of paper! Is that what your daughter's worth to you? Parchment?" Goyle raged, clenching his fists, absolutely infuriated and reaching his boiling point.

"Stop this madness!" Mr. Nott yelled. Theodore still stood at the altar, very pale in the face. He began to sweat because he was so nervous.

"Look at the prat, about to shit himself! Can't even handle a confrontation! Is that the type of man you want for your precious Daphne? Or do you want her with a real man who ain't afraid to stand up for her? Eh?!" Goyle shouted, sticking up all sorts of profane hand gestures in Nott's direction.

Mr. Greengrass had a crooked smile across his face, and his fingers found the top corners of the piece of parchment that stated Daphne and Nott Junior were to be wed. "By Merlin Eridanus, if you rip that parchment I'll..." Mr. Nott threatened, but it was too late.

The parchment was shredded straight down the middle, and there was a giant wet spot forming on the front of Theodore's pants. Disgusted that Nott actually wet himself, Daphne ran away from the altar, and directly into Goyle's arms. "You know I love you Greggie, it's always been you," she whispered.

Goyle grinned and held her tightly, as if claiming her as his own. "I know Daphie," he crooned, softly kissing the top of her head of soft blonde curls. Then he turned back to the crowd for his last tirade. "I might be a giant nincompoop, stupid as a brick wall, but I know what love is! It's something that so many of these arranged pureblood marriages lack! I don't want that, I love Daphne Greengrass, and I need her!" he said.

Mr. Greengrass nodded and flashed them another crooked smile. "Alright, Master Goyle, I believe you've won this duel of words," he said. "You may date Daphne and I will support a wedding whenever you so chose to have one," he added.

"Thank you, Sir," Goyle said, shaking the older man's hand, which was suprisingly soft.

"Of course, Master Goyle," Mr. Greengrass replied.

Mr. Nott was absolutely infuriated, as he dragged Theodore by his soiled tuxedo out of the large hall. Daphne smiled and pulled Goyle's face into her own, snogging him full on the mouth, with a lot of tongue action as well.

As Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass announced the cancellation of the wedding, their younger daughter Astoria sat looking around the room. She hoped that one day, should she be in a situation like that, that her own knight in shining armor...or a shining Death Eater mask, would come to her rescue.

She glanced across the room at Draco Malfoy, and smiled.


End file.
